In recent years, a display device having an input function provided with a touch panel has been widely used for an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a game terminal, or a copier (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such a display device having an input function includes, for example, a display panel, a touch panel disposed on a front side of the display panel, and a backlight disposed on a back surface side of the display panel. The touch panel is connected to a flexible substrate, and this flexible substrate is bent toward a back side of the backlight.
In the display device having an input function, for example, light from the backlight is emitted to the touch panel through the display panel. In this case, the flexible substrate connected to the touch panel may be visible to a user through the touch panel.